Shy Guy Shuttle Services
"The little red buggers really are everywhere, aren't they?" - Anonymous, and shortly dispatched As the leaders of the Multiverse's economy, the Shy Guys have seen fit to provide shuttle services to the different worlds in the Multiverse, for a nominal fee of course (even if it's like paying themselves thanks to their banking methods). The Shuttles Shy Guys shuttles are very advanced pieces of equipment. They fly like bricks, but are incredibly resilient to most types of attacks. They are also multipurpose as one of the few vehicles in the Multiverse that can go from space-faring, to land faring, to sea-faring. The shuttles use cloaking technology for to stealthily drop people off. Currently Active Ports The space ports on each world are slightly different. On worlds that are lower on the tech scales, the Shy Guys have gone through great pains to ensure that their flying space ships disturb the locals as little as possible and does not leave a huge footprint on the environment; the Shy Guys have realized that having locals chase travelers around with pitchforks is not conducive to business. In times past, they could not reach Deep Space , but have been able to establish ports recently. Some worlds are too dangerous to land on, but Shy Guys will still drop people off and pick them up when called. These are the established ports that are active in the Multiverse. Worlds that are not listed use the drop-off services. The one location that the Shy Guy Shuttle Service won't go to in any sort of method is the Wormhole. Even with their durable ships, the risk of the shuttle being destroyed or getting lost is far too high. Anybody wanting to risk the Wormhole has to use their own vehicle. 'The Moon' Tower of Twilight The space port area was unmanned and unregulated right after the Refreshing Wave . The Shy Guys took the chance to size control. While knowing that it would be unwise to change fees against many people with superpowers, they do regulate the place and prevent mishaps from happening, most of the time. This made the crash of the Infected ship even more damaging to the Shy Guy's image, as many felt that it should have been shot down before it had gotten close to the tower without landing permission. The space port was originally made out of stone. The Shy Guys have reinforced it with steel, but have kept the looks the same. While there is a lot of high tech being used in the ports, they have tried to the style of the rest of the Tower so that people from low tech worlds will not feel overwelhemed. Special shuttles have been decorated to look like a rather large carriage from this demographic, however, the smoothness of the ride can still be unsettling for these passengers. Lunar Flotilla For the first few months of its existence, the Lunar Flotilla did not have a single specified port, as several of the ships were large enough or had ample docking bays for Shy Guy shuttles. After the end of the Infected Invasion, however, the Shy Guys designated a few of their own craft along the fringes of the mass of ships as "preferred docking areas," which worked for quite some time, as people found it easier to move to and from the Flotilla if most of the traffic was centered around a handful of ships, all of which were large enough to accomodate it. Following Alan's shipjacking, and Bass' shipcrashing, however, people began to question the wisdom of such large populations being concentrated in so few ships. Since then, quite a large amount of the traffic moving in and out of the Flotilla has regressed back to its earlier, less-structured form. This has aided the rising crime element of the ships, but has also decreased recent paranoia. 'Mario Universe' Isle Delfino The Shy Guys are so welcome on Isle Defino that they received tax breaks from the government. The Shy Guys are more than willing to employ the Pinatas (at dirt cheap wages) in return. They were virtually given the airport and the Shy Guys have expanded it to nearly ten times its former size by expanding steel docks further out into the ocean to accomadate more and larger ships. They try to keep the small island island restort feel by having their shuttles land on the docks and have pinatas push a set of stairs up to the door and unload the cargo while passengers can watch. The building of the port itself has expanded as well, and the Shy Guys have decorated it in the cabanna island resort theme to point of being tacky. However, this is still one of their most profitable ports. 'Legend of Zelda Universe' Hyrule (OoT Era) This port is so well hidden that some of the locals do not believe that it even exists. It is built on the northern most face of the northern mountain range, which combined with having the shuttles approach from the north, keeps the locals from ever even having to see a ship come down from orbit. There is a small office with a several Shy Guys running things and a few docks that while made from wood, is not the native wood. It is located west of the Gerudo Desert and east of Hyrule Castle, about halfway up the mountain. The location was original chosen so that the shuttle fuel could run off the mountain into the Gerudo Desert, but they soon realized that they did not want to "disturb" the Gerudo clan. Instead, they have carved inside tunnels the mountain to catch the run-off before is reaches the base of the mountain. These tunnels have an added benefit of cutting costs by allowing the Shy Guys to reclaim the run off fuel. They have hired a laid back native to take a wagon up and down the mountain path to deliver goods and passengers to Castle Town. The Great Sea With so little land to spare, the Shy Guys have created their own island to build on. Since the world is nothing but beaches, they hope the success for the Delfino port will be far surpassed. As this success has yet to happen, the large port station can be rather barren. A female Shy Guy in purple robes manages and designed the port. Instead of building to match the current times of the world, she's built in advance, but not too far with a steam punk theme. Much of the steel is covered in copper and the exterior walls are almost entirely made of windows. The shuttle docks are tubes that run into the station, mimiking a train station. The air from decompression is expelled through pipes to even make it seem like it runs on a steam engine. Outside the station on the rest of the island are many merchant stalls from the native who have also seen a business opportunity and are more than willing to pay a small license fee to sell on the island. Many sailors have found new work ferrying travelers around on boats, mostly to Windfall Island. Category:Multiverse Features Category:CR Originals Category:Stub